


I Choose You

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Jimel Moments [2]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Again, Being Together, Elevator, F/M, Forever, Having Sex, Kisses, Making Love, Time - Freeform, Wedding Night, lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimel's wedding, from walking down the aisle to the wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwhispererfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwhispererfangirl/gifts).



> Shoutout to GhostWhispererFangirl for helping with this. You know what you did :)

Melinda stood in the back of the church, bouncing on her toes. She was so excited for this. More excited than she thought she'd be, because up until last night, she had been terrified that it wouldn't even happen.

She dodged Andrea's hands and peeked into the sanctuary, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Jim standing at the front, tall and proud, hands clasped behind his back, a slightly nervous touch to his smile, his eyes concentrated on the back of the church, tense as he waited for Melinda to walk up the aisle.

They were both afraid that it wouldn't happen.

God, she had been so terrified last night at the rehearsal. They'd gone through it all, and Jim had been there, holding onto her, and Andrea had been squeezing her hand but every time she envisioned walking up the aisle in her white dress, she could only see Jim not being there.

But now he was. And he'd always be there from now on. That's what they were going to pledge today, in front of God and the world and the government.

That they'd be there for each other. That they'd love each other, each and every day, through all their bad days and all of the best days possible. The best nights possible.

Jim had pulled her aside last night, eyes anxious, and he'd been wanting to talk to her, reassure her, reassure himself, because this was hard and they were both afraid that the other wouldn't make it up that aisle.

She'd kissed him instead and it had taken Andrea pulling them apart for her to make it back to her hotel that night.

Because it was just tacky to spend the night before the wedding together.

Not that they didn't want to. Melinda still couldn't think of something as comforting as waking up with Jim that morning because then there would have been absolutely no fear that either would make it up the aisle. Though there might have been fear that they wouldn't get out of bed.

God, she wanted to be up there already.

Andrea was looking at her, raising an eyebrow. "Regretting that you're walking up the aisle alone?" She edged over. "I can go up with you."

"No," Melinda said, taking her friend's hand. "But thank you. It's just...Jim and I did talk about this. We all know I'm not going to ask my mother." She quieted, wetting her lips. "That won't happen," she said in a softer tone. "But there could have been a friend. Or we could have walked up together. Because no one has to give me away. I belong to myself. We belong to each other. And we were talking about that and...I realized I wanted to walk up alone because after this...I'll never have to walk alone again."

There were tears in her eyes, and Andrea carefully wiped them away, pressing a quick kiss to Melinda's cheek.

"That makes total sense, especially for you and Jim," she whispered. "Okay, it's my time to walk. I need to go join Holly at the front of the church."

"Yeah," Melinda said, hearing Andrea's cue and her friend departed, floating up the aisle, elegance personified.

And she was all alone at the back. She bit her lip, suddenly wondering if she did want someone to walk with her. Faith had volunteered, her brow crinkling a little when she'd heard that Beth Gordon, though living, wouldn't be coming.

The bridesmaid's song ended and Melinda inhaled.

Two ushers appeared at the back, ready to open the double doors for her; Bobby and Tim. They both smiled at her, Tim grabbed her hand for a good luck squeeze and the bridal march began.

The doors opened.

She started up the aisle. The church wasn't packed by any means, but she recognized every face on her side and almost all on Jim's.

But only one face mattered.

She felt her heart ache, about to burst with all of the emotions coursing through her veins. Jim. She was about to marry Jim.

* * *

It was his wedding day. Matt stood at his side, a capable and eager best man. He wasn't Dan, but Jim was okay with that. He really was. Now that he was about to marry Melinda, now that his heart was full of love for her, he didn't miss his father and brother. Not as much as he'd used to; it was no longer a palpable ache in his heart.

She'd filled that hole. Filled it well.

Andrea had made it up the aisle and Jim grinned at her; she gave him a thumbs up.

And he was terrified. Terrified that a ghost would appear and Melinda would get cold feet, would never walk through those doors. Terrified that she'd realize what a goof he was and not want to go through with this after all. Terrified that she'd want a man who knew more about the supernatural and didn't just wish the ghosts away when they appeared.

And then the wedding march started, the strains of Wagner filling the church. Jim closed his eyes, his hands in fists, and then the doors opened.

She took his breath away, right from the first moment. Standing in the back, looking terribly alone.

I want to be alone, she'd insisted, when he'd asked if she wanted to walk up together, because he didn't want her to be lonely. Because I'll never have to be anymore.

And then she started up the aisle, at the slow pace that the song dictated. She was smiling, wide and eager, meeting the gazes of those in the church, and then her eyes found Jim's.

They both almost cried in that moment. So full of relief that the other was there. That they were keeping this vow.

She was about half way up. Jim's heart was in his throat and he'd never seen her look quite so beautiful. She was glowing, beaming at everyone, at him, and he was done waiting.

He went to meet her, long legs making him at her side in an instant. And it wasn't what they rehearsed but she reached out and took his hand, clinging to it, and he just wanted to kiss her, wrap his arms around her, but he just squeezed her hand back in response, and they faced the officiant.

And in front of the world, they made vows to each other that would last until death.

She vowed to love and honor him. Through good times and in bad. Til death do they part.

Not even then, he silently vowed. Not if I go first.

She slipped the ring onto his finger, her hands steady, not trembling at all. Her eyes came up to meet his and he just smiled at her.

And he vowed to love and to honor her. To cherish her. Through sickness and health. Good and bad times. Til death do they part.

Her hands were tiny in his. He pressed his hands to the pulse present in her wrist, holding her steady and she grinned at him when he slipped the ring on her finger.

It was done. They belonged to each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The words Jim had been waiting for. "You may kiss the bride."

He bent over her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. He wanted...he wanted to take her in his arms and make her feel his love.

His lips touched hers and she was his wife now and it took everything in him to turn this into something wildly inappropriate. She was so sweet, though, and he pulled away.

They were supposed to walk down together. He took her hand, winding his arm through hers, holding tight. And screw this.

He turned to face her, his arms sliding underneath her, picking up her up in his arms, hearing the wolf whistles as he did so, pressing his lips to hers, hearing even louder shouts now.

"You're my wife," he whispered against her lips.

"And you're my husband," she laughed, sounding just as awed as he did. "I thought...up until you met me going down the aisle, I was so scared that we wouldn't make it to the 'I do'. Does that make me crazy?"

"I was afraid of the same thing," he murmured. "Because this is just too good to be true."

He'd kept walking and they were at the back of the church now, and he nodded at Bobby and Tim to close the doors on them so they could have just a minute of privacy before everyone else left. He couldn't wait any longer.

"We need to greet people," she said in minor confusion, before seeing the look in his eyes, and he heard her sigh, in the back of her throat, hands gripping onto his neck as she pulled herself to his lips.

The sexual tension in the air was instant, the embrace immediately making them want more...a lot more.

Their mouths moved as one, taking pleasure, giving pleasure. And they were one. Husband and wife.

* * *

Faith Clancy watched with satisfaction as Jim and Melinda shared their first dance. Those pictures at the church had been wistful, beautiful, lots with the wedding party but when it was time for family shots, there had only been one.

She knew that that had to hurt Melinda, and her son too.

But they were so crazy in love. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her for more than a second, and if she was in arm's reach he was always reaching out to her, touching her, running a hand up and down her arm, stealing a kiss.

Just like her own marriage to Aiden. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other either. She knew that Jim was, consciously or not, mirroring Aiden's actions with her. How they always, always kissed hello, no matter if they're fought the day before or if they had morning breath.

She sighed, remembering her husband, and her son. Oh, if only Dan were here. He would flip to see Jim finally getting married; to think of Jim marrying before Dan did.

Oh, her heart hurt.

But in a good way. She looked out at the dance floor, to Jim's arms wrapped tight around Melinda, to the way that her new daughter-in-law was staring at his with the utmost devotion at her son. And she knew that Melinda, beyond being 'good enough' for Jim, because she was a mother and did worry sometimes...Melinda was right for him. They were so obviously two halves of a whole.

The dance ended and Faith joined Jim on the dance floor, dancing to Pretty Woman by Roy Orbison because that was Faith's favorite song.

She was so proud of her son. For the life he'd made, for how he saved lives, to how he'd literally found a perfect match in Melinda, despite, or maybe because of, Melinda's quirks.

Which was why, as the song started on the second chorus, Faith leaned up to press a kiss to Jim's cheek, and then pulled away, gesturing for Melinda to join them.

She saw Melinda hesitate; this was the mother-son dance, but Faith knew better. Melinda was the most important woman in Jim's life now and Faith would never change that. She never wanted to be the meddling mother-in-law. Yes, maybe she'd ask the tough questions, but she'd never be what her mother-in-law had been to her.

Or what Beth Gordon was to Melinda.

No, this was Melinda's place.

She could see the tears in her daughter's eyes as she joined them, but neither Jim nor Melinda allowed Faith to leave until the chorus was finished, dancing as three instead of two.

* * *

They drank and laughed. They talked to friends and kissed.

God, did they kiss and kiss and kiss some more.

So when Jim took his wife's hand and led her to the center of the dance floor, cuing the band who started playing Unchained Melody.

The bride and groom dance slowly together, Jim occasionally whispering softly into her ear. When she sighed and the breath tickled his neck, all his nerves stood on end.

"You look stunning in this dress. I can't wait to peel it off of you tonight in the hotel room," he continued, his breath blowing a few escaped tendrils of her hair. "And then I'm going to follow the path with my lips… over whatever hot little scrap of lingerie you have on under this dress that Andrea helped you pick out. Then I'm going to peel that off of you. Slowly. I'll kiss every bit of exposed skin. I'll make you shudder and moan without even really touching you."

"Jim," she laughed, her nails digging into the back of his neck. His lips fell to her bare shoulder, pressing a kiss there, turning his head so that his breath blew in her ear.

"And then I'll make you come," he said in a whisper. "Using just my fingers. And then my mouth. And when you think you can't take it anymore, I'll make you come again." He tugged her close, pulling her hips to his, hands tightening on the small of her back. "And then … maybe … we can talk about taking my penguin suit off."

Needless to say he was pretty satisfied when he felt her knees buckle and she gripped onto him tighter.

The song ended and Andrea pulled her away from him, bringing her over to Holly. She looked back and smiled as a girl run up to her, he thought that might be Lily, Bobby's little unexpected sister.

"You look like a princess," the girl gleamed.

"Oh thank you sweetheart," she said softly. "You must be Bobby's little sister."

"Yes," the girl giggled. "That would be me. I'm Lily."

"Wanna dance?" She held out her hand and Lily took it with a smile.

Lily squealed as Melinda ran out on the dancefloor with the twelve year old and they grooved to the music.

As soon as the song was done, Jim pulled Melinda close and kissed her deeply. Lilly was in a fit of giggles before she ran off to find her brother.

"What was that for?" She gasped and smiled at him.

"I missed you," he whispered and kissed her again.

The song ended and Andrea said something over the microphone.

"Time for cake," she smiled.

"I'm so close to just dragging you out of here," he laughed as she pulled him toward the table gleefully.

After the cake, half of the crowd left and maybe twenty people were mingling.

"Okay, I'm taking you out of here." He laughed and pulled her from the room, shooting a look at Andrea (since Matt and Gina were missing for some reason) before leaving the ballroom and heading straight for the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed he dug his fingers into Melinda's hair.

"I don't want to mess up the veil," she whispered, and he reluctantly slid his hands down, resting on her waist instead.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he pressed his hips against hers and attached his lips to the bare junction between her shoulder and neck.

"Jim," she moaned in a whisper, her hands moving to card through his hair. "Wait until we get to the room."

"I've been waiting long enough," he muttered, his teeth nipping at her neck. "No one is going to get on at-" He paused to look at his watch and smiled. "It's eleven thirty, and no one is getting on and you, my lovely wife, are getting off."

"Jim," she began, but he cut her off again.

"Nope. Don't try to stop me," he said. "I'm going to have you screaming my name before we reach the top floor," he warned before lifting her up and (after a few seconds of struggling to get his hand under her dress) skirting his long fingers up her thigh. "You want me to do this just as much as I do. You were the one who first asked me about sneaking out of there."

"Jim," she moaned again as her head fell back against the wall of the elevator. When she felt the tips of his fingers skirt along the juncture of her thigh, she let out a loud groan. "Please?"

"That's what I thought," he said thickly as his fingers met her bare folds. And then it was his turn to groan loudly. "God, Mel," his ground out, his eyes meeting hers, a blazing question in them.

"I took them off after the ceremony when you took your tie off, God, it was so hot to see your arms like that when you pulled it off," she confessed, shifting slightly so the tip of his index finger hit her center. "Please, Jim. I need-"

"God I wanna taste to so bad right now," he blurted out.

She was saved, literally, by the bell. She almost gave in and had quick, probably dirty, sex in the elevator with her husband.

Her husband.

She smiled at that and kissed him, licking his bottom lip as he growled, clearly disappointed, before gracefully pulling her into his arms and marching into the room.

"The honeymoon suite," he whispered against her lips. "So worth the extra couple hundred we saved."

His eyes surveyed the lavish suite and he had a hard time focusing on where he wanted to take her first.

Bed, his mind told him. Then floor, probably, and dresser, couch, shower, balcony. You have all night, Jim.

"I know you want to rip this off of me," Melinda began. "But I really want to preserve this dress."

He pressed his face into her neck. "So what are you saying?" He asked.

"Help me undress," she whispered. "And keep us both under control so that we can hang it up properly."

He closed his eyes, his lips finding her collarbone again, until she moaned aloud. "Okay," he said. "Okay. I'm backing off."

She nodded at him, eyes wide with desire, breath coming in pants. "The veil first," she whispered.

His hands were clumsy. She probably should have gotten Andrea to help with this.

He pulled the pins from her hair, removing the veil and carefully setting it aside where it wouldn't get crushed, admiring the bun her hair was in before grinning crookedly at her. "Just one," he whispered. "So I can topple your hair properly."

She nodded, already moving in and their lips met like they'd only been waiting for the moment when they could finally override their brains. She was so good.

His hands wound into her hair, the rest of the pins popping out, until her hair was finally down, toppling around her shoulders in loose curls.

"There," he said, clearing his throat, letting them part again. "Okay. Next?"

"The dress," she breathed. "The back is a halter, obviously. You, uh, unbutton the halter and then there are more buttons on the low back."

He moved around to the back of her, his hands on her shoulders, warm, but she shivered as his hands travelled to her neck, starting to undo the button, and then he shook his head.

"Why aren't you doing it?" She asked.

His hands fell to the other buttons lower on the dress. God, he loved it when she wore backless dresses. "I want to see you when it falls," he breathed. "Because there's no fucking way you wore a bra with this dress."

She moaned in the back of her throat, and he pressed his lips to her shoulder, as he had earlier but it was so different now.

His hands moved carefully over the buttons, down her low back, even lower, and then moved around to the front again, his hand going to her neck, playing with the button there.

* * *

His fingers were rough. His eyes were like fire, burning into her. "So what happens when this unbuttons?" He asked, leaning to press a kiss to her cheek as though he just needed to taste her skin again.

"I'm topless, and you help me get this dress put away carefully," she said, splaying a hand on his chest.

He nodded, his fingers working the button, and slowly dragged the two straps down until they just fell to her waist, and she was stepping out of her dress, and she could feel his eyes on every inch of her.

She'd worked hard to find something, and Andrea had finally just googled it.

It was strapless, and backless, and it ended in a thong; and the whole thing was white lace. It kept her in during the wedding, during the wild dancing, and now Jim was just staring at her.

"It's not as sexy as I hoped," she said. "There was this negligee that I was dying to wear but then I realized, there's no way that Jim isn't helping me undress and I had to wear something with this dress…"

She was rambling. She was rambling and Jim was slowly removing his jacket and she couldn't breathe for the sight of him undressing. "I thought you were going to make me come before you took your suit off," she finally said as his jacket was cast to the floor and he was rolling his sleeves up, baring his forearms.

And she could feel her thighs rub together, feel the friction there and she just wanted his hands on her.

And he was striding forward, lifting her in his arms without any warning, taking her to the bed, placing her in the middle and just bracing his body over hers. "Just the jacket," he whispered, his lips ducking to kiss her shoulder again, tone completely unapologetic. "It limits my arm movements, just a bit," he murmured, his hand skating to her thighs; the right one, where her garter clung, not holding up a stocking, just there for decoration.

"You wore two," he murmured. "You threw one, I know that."

She nodded, blushing a little at the tone in his voice.

"I wanted to take it off of you," he whispered against her shoulders, up to her neck, his voice deep, rough. "And here's another for me."

"I wore two for that reason," she whispered. "It's not like I wore stockings with this dress."

He only chuckled, a deeply sensuous sound that sent shivers up and down her entire body it seemed, slowly letting his lips travel down her body, skimming the still covered breasts and going down to her almost bare thighs.

"Yeah," he breathed, his breath there making her react instinctually, bucking upward, even more so when his lips landed on her inner thighs, way too high to be near where her garter was.

"Jim," she gasped, and he grinned; he knew she'd be able to feel the smile against her leg and that only made him grin wider, kissing down her thigh, sucking at the skin there, until he'd reached her garter, and his hands came up, cupping her thigh, encircling it like the garter was. God, she was beautiful.

The white lace, stark against her tanned thigh, was calling to him, such an erotic image, and he wasn't even sure why. He grabbed the garter in his teeth, pressed a kiss to the skin beneath it and slowly pulled it off, dragging it over every inch of skin, leaving goose bumps in his wake, until he slipped the garter off of one tiny foot, taking it in his hand and showing it to her. "Mine," he whispered, tucking it into one pocket, ignoring the fact that he'd be taking the shirt off later. "This is mine now."

"Okay," she said, pupils fat with desire, eyes wide, and he leaned down to kiss her again, taste her lips, make her gasp, moan, shudder beneath him.

He slid his fingers down, his hand, caressing the curve of her ass, considering when he should take...whatever this was off. He pulled away from her, ready to admire it again, from the cups only just covering the breasts, to how it was backless and ending in a thong.

"How does this even stay on?" He moaned, pressing his mouth to her breast, just above the fabric. "The female body will forever amaze me."

He started to edge it down, dragging it over her, and once her nipples were revealed he couldn't help tasting them, one after the other, swirling his tongue around them and making them fully erect, proud, arching towards him, towards what he could do.

Every single part of her body responded like this to him, and he couldn't help but find that incredibly arousing. She was sighing, her hands winding into his hair, enjoying the moments, and with his head so close to her chest he could hear her breathe, her heart pound, hear it jump as he tried new things, got more daring.

He loved her.

He straightened again, his erection pounding between his thighs but oh god he was going to take his time, tonight of all nights, make it something for her to always, always remember.

And he finally dragged the last piece of clothing from her body, spreading her legs, just resting his hands on her thighs again for a moment, making her whimper when his thumbs started to move in circles, finding the sensitive points on the skin there, traveling up, until he couldn't wait any longer and he moved his fingers inside her, feeling hot wet she was, hot tight, how beautiful.

And he'd said he'd make her come with his hands first and that was going to kill him because he'd never before wanted to taste her so much. So much.

He moved his torso up her body, keeping his fingers inside her, finding her sensitive core, teasing each nerve ending, and she was tense, for some reason, finding it hard to come. "Mel, I love you," he whispered hoarsely, reaching her lips and pressing his to hers, bringing them closer, bracing his body above her, and she moaned, deep and low in her throat, arching into his touch, into it again, moving her hips closer to his searching fingers, crying out when he got closer, when she got closer, until at least she was shuddering into his embrace, gasping and crying out.

"Jim," she breathed. "Oh god, Jim."

* * *

Her arms threaded around his neck, pulling him onto her, she needed his weight on her right now, to keep her grounded because this was too good, too easy, too perfect.

She was kissing his face all over, sucking on his neck, tasting every piece of him, and he'd said he'd make her finish before he ever even took his suit off and suddenly she wanted to have that same boast.

And she could feel him pounding against her, so damn hard, completely, fully erect and she wasn't going to make him wait that long.

"Next round," Jim breathed, moving off of her, sliding down her body, about to wedge his magnificent shoulders between her thighs, but she slid out from underneath him, confusing him, and he looked up at her. "Mel?"

"Lie back," she said, and his pupils were so big right now, completely, fully focused on her.

"Mel," he breathed, still on his hands and knees, and she used one foot to push on his shoulder, giving him a view that made him moan, deep in his throat.

"I want to make you come," she said, her voice low and dangerous. "I want to make you scream my name."

He was frozen with lust, with shock, at how their roles had suddenly changed.

"Take off your clothes," she said, licking her lips. "Please."

A smile burst onto his face, at how she always showed through, how try as she might, she wasn't a dominatrix, but he was unbuttoning his shirt and she loved this view of him, this moment where he started to strip, proud and unaffected by insecurities like she was, just quick and easy movements until, at last, he was naked before her, and goddamn perfect.

"Mine," she said hoarsely, getting on her knees between his thighs. "You're mine."

"Always," he said, a smile in his voice, until her mouth touched his erection, and all amusement fled him, and she could tell he was bracing himself against the bed, trying to keep in control, but she didn't want him in control, she wanted to make him crazy, using her hands and her mouth, every dirty trick she'd ever learned, and he was so hard in her mouth, so rigid, so hot and male and he finally, finally came, shuddering into her, and she'd never before so completely welcomed him, licking her lips as he finished, smiling at him.

"We're equal, Jim," she breathed.

"I want my mouth on you," he moaned, and she nodded eagerly, letting him take control again, letting his hands travel over her body, his big hands, hot on her hips.

"Do me," she breathed. "But oh, god, Jim, I want you to finish inside me. I want to finish together this time."

"This is mine," he murmured against her inner thigh. "This little patch of skin that always make you scream. I'm claiming this part of you."

"Okay," she murmured. "Then I want the spot behind your ear that makes you crazy."

He moaned, his mouth so near to her core that she almost screamed. "God, Mel, take it. Take all of me. I'm yours."

"My body is yours," she breathed. "My soul. My heart. My everything. All yours."

"Melinda," he whispered, his lips inside her, speaking against her core, making her buck against him again, making her moan.

"I want you inside me," she begged. "Now."

* * *

And how the hell could he ever say no to her?

He pulled his mouth from her, tasting her one last time, making her shudder, traveling up her body again, kissing her, letting her taste herself on his lips, and he could do the same, and it was fucking primal to taste himself like this.

And he slowly moved into her; she'd been tracking her cycle and he didn't need to use a condom, she'd told him that right as the reception started and for the first fifteen minutes that had been all he could fucking think about.

And it was so right, so good, to feel her around him like this, no barriers, nothing to prevent him from having her near him, surrounding him, the heat of her making him crazy, how perfectly he fit inside her driving him mad.

And he never had to stop doing this. They could seriously do this all day if they wanted to. Just take a day off from work and spend it in bed, making love, over and over, husband and wife.

This never had to end.

"I love you," she ground out, shifting her hips into his, biting her lip; she was about to come.

"And I love you," he finished, and finished within her, as she clenched around him and shattered herself, weeping his name, leaving them clinging to each other.

They were both panting, and her leg came up to wrap around his waist.

"Where to next?" He asked.

Her lips were on his neck, sucking on him again, before she finally moved her lips to his ear, licking his lobe, making him squirm at her touch, crazy with longing again.

"Chair," she breathed. "And then the floor. Oh god, Jim. We have all night. I never want to stop."


End file.
